


Inventory

by miss_aligned



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 1, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aligned/pseuds/miss_aligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing wrong with a little teasing between friends, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inventory

“You realize that you’re standing on a ship that is the result of humans and turians working together, right?” Kaidan’s voice was calm, assured. He knew that this was a hot topic, but he was surprisingly even-keeled about it.

Ashley snorted as she pulled another box of clips, dutifully sorting through the Normandy’s inventory. “Yeah, I got it, LT. We’re also chasing a maniac turian across the galaxy because he’s trying to destroy us all.”

“What about Garrus? He’s a good guy,” Kaidan offered. She was sure that he was just trying to sway her to his side on the topic of human and turian relations, but it wouldn’t happen so easily. He had a strange opinion on it, given the rumors she’d heard about his run-in with a turian at ‘brain camp,’ as he liked to call it.

“I guess, but he bailed on C-Sec so that he could pal around on an Alliance frigate all day.” In truth, Garrus did, in fact, seem like a reasonable turian, but she couldn’t help but question his motives for abruptly abandoning his job and joining the Normandy.

“Have you asked him about it? He wants to make a difference for people. All people. Not just his own. He realized that sometimes it simply wasn’t possible without bending or breaking some rules. I suppose that’s why he’s decided to ‘pal around’ with a Spectre and her crew.” He closed the case he’d been working with and tapped some numbers into his omni-tool.

Clearly they were never going to agree on this. Kaidan simply didn’t have the same reservations that she did, and was much more open to trusting what was once, not so long ago, considered the enemy. Rather than argue until she was blue in the face, she decided to turn the tables on the lieutenant. It was time to make him squirm. “So when are you going to break the rules, LT?”

He looked at her questioningly, glancing up from the next case he was sorting through. She chuckled at his seemingly genuine confusion. “Come on, Ash. I’m really not the type—“

“Oh, I know,” Ashley interrupted, a mischievous grin creeping across her lips. She turned her attention away from the rather impressive collection of various weapon scopes to glance briefly up at him. “But if you stare at the Skipper’s ass any harder, you’re going to burn a hole in it.”

She’d never seen anyone turn the bright shade of red that he did, and it happened even before she’d finished her sentence. It was one of the most satisfying things she’d ever experienced, considering his calm and cool demeanor only moments ago.

“I don’t… I mean, would never…” Kaidan searched frantically for the right words, but it appeared that they were eluding him completely.

“It’s fine, LT. Your secret is safe with me… unless you take too long to tell her. Then I’ll be forced to take matters into my own hands,” Ashley responded, clearly enjoying every bit of his discomfort and shock.

“It’s against the rules, Ash, not to mention completely inappropriate.” Kaidan ran a hand through his hair, unknowingly tousling his typically perfect style. She appreciated the fact that he didn’t take her for a fool and attempt to deny the infatuation entirely.

“You just said yourself that sometimes the rules need to be broken, and this happens to be the place to do it. Besides, it’s not lusting after your commanding officer. It’s lusting after a Spectre. Totally acceptable.”

Kaidan groaned with embarrassment. His amber gaze drifted all around, as though he was looking for an escape from this suddenly horrifying discussion. She chuckled triumphantly, having finally bested the normally composed lieutenant with surprising ease. Her eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly, however, when she saw the glint in his eye.

“Actually, I was thinking of introducing myself to your sister. I hear she’s a fan.” While he was still noticeably red in the face, a broad grin graced his features as he did whatever he could to fight back. He wasn’t nearly as spineless or pathetic as he might have initially seemed to some. That didn’t stop him from following the Commander around like a lovesick puppy, of course.

“Like hell you will, LT. Over my dead body,” Ashley answered, her tone equal parts amusement and defense. “She’s too good for you, old man.”

“Whoa now, take it easy. You’re going to hurt my feelings,” Kaidan replied, jokingly clutching at his heart.

“I’ll hurt more than that if you’re not careful.”

Kaidan chuckled. “Noted.” He fell silent, tapping a few more numbers into his omni-tool. “Truce?”

She sighed before acquiescing. “Truce.”


End file.
